


Poison- The Very Thirsty Puppy

by Plutos_Kiss_360



Series: Poison [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Gay, Hardcore, Hot, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Poison, Rough Sex, Sexy, Slash, Smut, Yaoi, vampire, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutos_Kiss_360/pseuds/Plutos_Kiss_360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob is very thirsty so he goes to Edward's house for something to drink. But the drink did something weird to him and Edward makes sure to take complete advantage of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains graphic sex scenes is not suitable for people under 14. If you are 14 and under, or you do not like gay sex, do not read this.

Jacob was thirty.

 

Ha. That was an understatement.

The man was feeling as if he had just been in the desert for a few weeks with no food or water.

He was on the brink of dehydration. But he was too far from his house or any lakes.

'Edward's house isnt too far from here... I'll just drink some of whatever they have and then get out unnoticed.' He thought.

So he made his way into the house, not noticing that one vampire was still inside as he made it through the front door.

He quickly shut the door so it didn't creak, and then twisted the nob so when it closed it didn't make that loud mechanical noise.

With stealth, he made his way to the kitchen and drank the first thing he saw, not even getting a good look at it or reading the label.

Immediately he sputtered and coughed up a bit of the drink. The effects of the substance were immediate, he felt dizzy and very very hot.

At the same time, Edward appeared in the room.

"Stupid blood sucker! what the hell was in this drink?" He spat, clutching his throat and breathing very heavily.

He hadn't even apologized for intruding in his home or drinking the man's beverages.

Edward shrugged but sported a sexy smirk that suggested he knew exactly what was in the drink.

Jacob whimpered, unable to keep his head from spinning and his body upright. He leaned on the marble counter for support.

"How are you feeling now? Feeling hot? You look hot, you know, sweating profusely like that.."

"Fuck you!"

Moving with vampiric speed, he appeared in front of Jacob, tilting his chin up with one finger. "you'll be saying quite the opposite in a few moments." He purred.

Jacob yanked himself away only to be yanked back. They stared at each other for a moment, one smirking while the other quivered, just trying to keep himself in check.

He was becoming highly aroused from the weird drink and even more so by Edward's eyes and smirk.

His facial expression flickered from one of want back to one of hatred.

'Got cha.' Edward thought. He then proceeded to make things worse by scratching Jacob right where one would scratch a pet on the head, right between the pet's ears, Jacob's favorite spot.

"Uuhnn" Jacob moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head before closing shut.

The wolf's knees trembled, his arousal spiked through the roof and he couldn't keep a certain thought from running through his mind.

'Oh, just fuck me now!' He screamed in his mind, forgetting all about Edward's ability to read minds.

The vampire grinned. "I knew you'd say that."

"What are you talking about?! Stay away from me." He yelled out loud but in his mind he chanted. 'Fuck me fuck me fuck me! fuck me deep in the ass baby! gahh I want his cock!'

He was torn between letting the vampire win and giving in to his obvious needs.

Instinct was telling him to have his brains fucked out by the vampire but his pride was shouting at him to just get the hell out of there.

Edward decided to make up his mind for him by yanking him close by the waist and smashing his soft lips against his.

Jacob tried to pull away but he was too weak to. His hands moved to push him away but they ended up resting against his chest like a southern bell leaning up against her husband.

He even gave an uke-ish moan in between kisses. And when Edward finally did pull away, he did so with his signature smirk and examined his work of art.

The wolf's lips were red and slightly swollen, there was an adorable blush along with an angry look on his face.

"I'm appalled you aren't begging me to take you already. " he told him.

"I would n-never!" He cursed inwardly from his voice cracking and for him stammering on 'never.'

"Oh, but you will be, puppy." He promised.

Before Jacob could even form a response, Edward was behind him, using one arm to grope his crotch through his jeans and using his other arm to play with the man's already perky nipples.

"Arrgh...a-ahh....haaahh.." he moaned breathily. Edward drank the sounds of his moans.

He had to admit, he loved when his nipples were touched.

Jacob tried to remove his hands from his crotch but they seemed to betray him and made Edward's hands move in the way he wanted it to. Even his hips moved along with the motion, something that made Edward grown since he was grinding against his hard manhood.  
"Ooh," he laughed. "In the mood now?"

"N-no! Gghn, stop molesting me!" He shouted.

With a brute amount of force, the pale man shoved the other against the fridge, cracking the door and nearly tipping it over.  
The wolf groaned in complaint. The stupid blood sucker almost damaged his gorgeous face! His pride and joy! But for some reason, this did seem to rile him up a bit and make his cock twitch.

He pulled Jacob's hands above his head and nibbled on his ear. Then, using one hand to hold both of the mutt's hands, he snaked one down to his hips and began tugging his pants down.

Jacob said nothing and allowed his pants to drop to his ankles. He actually even unconsciously wiggled his hips to help the vampire out.

"I'm going to make you my little bitch, Jake." He chuckled almost darkly against his ear as his hand snaked itself into his boxers and stroked him as he grinded slowly against his backside.

"Ha..." he tried to bark a laugh but it came out as a moan. "That'll be the day.." he hissed through gritted pearly whites, his voice straining.

He said one thing but his body showed the complete opposite. His body grinded against Edward's hard and still very clothed cock but he could feel it very well through the thin fabric.

He was large and honestly, his mouth watered at the thought of sucking it.

He'd lick it up and down like a lollipop. He'd suck it like it was a Popsicle in the middle of July.  
He'd make it dripping wet and wouldn't forget about his balls.

Then he mentally smacked himself for thinking such thoughts--which Edward did enjoy very very much-- but it didn't last long when Edward rubbed himself against a sensitive part of his bottom.

It made his cock jump, his hips buck and his mouth drop open slightly. He couldn't help but to roll his hips against that wonderfully thick cock that so deliciously pressed against him.

The soft hand on Jacob's cock gave a really nice squeeze and he let out a pleasured yelp. It then thumbed his slit very slowly back and forth and even carefully ran a nail across it just to add extra twang. The hand squeezed his head, slid down to his base and squeezed once more to drive him wild.

Suddenly, he was thrown up against the counter. Jacob's heart sped up in his chest when he thought he was going to miss the counter.

Luckily, he the vampire caught him by the shirt and then harshly slammed him against the solid counter top.

But boy was he turned on! The wolf couldn't stop his body from squirming and reaching back to pull Ed against his butt again.

Once he was against his backside, he imitated and foreshadowed how he was going to be fucking him and started thrusting against him again. Since he was bent over and his legs were spread apart, Eddy could now thrust right against his hole. His hard dick fit right between his cheeks perfectly, Jacob couldnt help but to meet his thrusts.

'Oh god...I want him to fuck me so hard...right against this counter. Doggy style...I think I'm gonna cum already ... '

"Say please." He grinned. This was way too fun.

Jacob growled. "N-no." He was a Alpha! He bottomed for no man....okay that was a lie but he refused to bottom to Edward the blood sucker! But the instinct for sex was just so strong. No body had time for this!

"P...please."

"Again. Say it like you mean it!" He spanked his bottom causing him to give a small cry and bury his face in his arms.

"Please! Take me damnit!" He gritted out through clenched teeth.

Edward was satisfied, but he couldn't take him just yet. He was sure his hole was tight, too tight for entry. But he wouldn't forget to have fun teasing him while stretching that hot ass.

Before he bent down, he shoved his fingers into Jacob's scorching mouth. The wolf eagerly lapped at his fingers like he wanted to lap at his manhood. He wrapped his tongue around each finger and then licked them up and down. Edward slid his fingers to the back of his mouth and it made him gag, not that he minded one bit. But of course his mind didn't forget to scold him for that.

He pulled his digits out and immediately stuck two fingers in. His hole swallowed and tugged his fingers in eagerly, hungrily.

Goodness, his ass was hot. He really couldn't wait to put his cock deep, deep in that asshole. He couldn't wait to feel it clench, spazz and tighten around his large appendage.

He quickly pushed them in to the knuckle, something that made Jacob moan whorishly, and then slowly dragged his fingers out only to ram them back in, sometimes right into his prostate.

Jacob was in so much pleasure he was drooling on the counter top, his body jerked and spazzed with each thrust of the digits.

This was almost heaven.

Edward scissored him for a moment, which did cause a slight sting but quickly outdid that by simply grazing his sweet spot.

"Back that ass up and fuck yourself on my fingers." He commanded. It barely escaped his lips when the wolf had threw his hips back and impaled himself deeply on his fingers.

He even went as far as to spread his ass cheeks with his hands. Jacob loved every moment of this. His fingers were curved perfectly so that they would touch his prostate no matter what.

He knew he had completely won when the boy did this so eagerly. He enjoyed this immensely, probably even more than Jacob. He finally got passed his stubborn defense and pride and would soon have him moaning under him while his cock drove in and out of him.

"Ahn! A-ahhh fuck..." he gasped. "Please...more...something bigger at least..." he couldn't believe he was reduced to this already but here he was, begging and moaning like he was in heat! And the dick wasn't even in his ass yet.

As an experiment, he added another finger and thrust all three into his spot as he lapped at the edges of his hole with his tongue.

"Ohhhh my gahd. Just fuck me now!" He mumbled into the counter. It was loud enough for Edward to hear so he'd give him exactly what he wanted.

He stood and without hesitation or even teasing, he rid himself of pesky clothing and pushed into him.

His cock was so big it stretched him to his very limits and it felt fucking amazing.

The vampire pushed his back down with one hand and with the other he yanked his head back by his hair to make his back arch as high as possible and bring his ass up further.

"Uurrghh!" Jacob half growled and half moaned.

Edward really showed him no mercy as he pounded his ass with a good amount of force.  
A extremely loud slapping sound emitted from the two each time their hips met. Edward was sure it was loud enough to alert his little wolf pack what was happening.

Jacob wasn't sure if he was more turned on by the sound alone or the fucking itself.

His sharp claws left deep gashes and scratches in the counter as he tried to hang onto something to keep himself from flying across the room from powerful thrusts.

His back was starting to ache from all the arching though and he slowly relaxed his back, only to have his ass slapped as punishment and yanked back up into the arch.

The sex was so good he just might howl.

He wouldve done it too, but his fat ass was slapped again. "Fucking keep your fucking ass up, bitch!" He yanked his hips back up since he knew Jacob was in too much pleasure to actually do what he was told or keep his own body up.

With another slap to his ass, Jacob came then and there, all over the counter with a excellent shout. His ass clamped down on Edward's cock hard enough to make his eyes roll back and stop his thrusts.

"Tsk tsk puppy. I didn't allow you to cum yet. " he shook his head, disapproving his action.

"Fuck. You." Was all he could pant out as a response. He was dizzy and his mind was way too hazy to comprehend much of anything.

Impatiently he flipped him onto his back, put his legs behind his head, climbed ontop of the counter and took him this way.

This way he could get much deeper by just dropping his hips and putting all his weight into it.

Jacob bellowed in pure, unfiltered pleasure. His cock never softened and stood as straight as a soldier against his solid stomach.

"Fuck!! Ghn! Edwaaaard! Oh! You damn dirty blood sucker!" He panted, his voice rising in pitch with nearly each thrust.

Now he was using his vampiric speed to fuck that dirty mouthed uke as punishment.

"What was that, my little puppy?" He teased and went even faster.

Jacob's voice became edgy and his gasps sounded as if he had a hard time getting any air at all.

He was being pile drived so hard he couldn't even get a response out. Hell the man couldn't even think.

"That's what I thought!" He gloated with a chuckle.

Looking at Jacob's face like this made his cock throb and he was sure Jacob felt it inside him.

He was sweaty, his dreamy eyes halfway closed, his mouth open to allow moans to fall out, his soft lips slightly bloody from nibbling on it so much and that adorable blush to top it all off.

Although he had years of practice to hold his blood lust off...it was becoming a problem. The wolf's heart beat was shooting through the roof and blood was rushing so quickly. If he didn't watch it, Jacob would have all his blood sucked out of him.

He needed to make him cum soon.  
Which wasnt a problem at all since he could feel and see his cock twitch.

"Ready to cum, my little bitch?" He asked which a superior tone. Before he could answer, He rammed himself against the poor wolf's prostate and watched as his hips rose far off the table, his eyes roll back completely and cum shoot in long jets either right into his own mouth or into his hair.

He howled loud enough to shatter eardrums and clenched down so hard that Edward saw stars--a whole damn galaxy and was sure he lost a few inches on his length.

Edward came with a loud moan and flooded his insides. He fell ontop of him, something Jacob surely would've complained about if he hadn't passed out.

After a few, long moments of feeling and basking in the after glow of sex and a very hard orgasm, he pulled out his phone and made sure to snap hot pictures to use as blackmail ...not that he hadn't taped the whole thing already.

He smirked.

Jacob wouldn't be too happy when he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmet joins the party~

When Jacob woke up he was disoriented, confused and dizzy. With a groan he put his warm hand up to his achey head and squinted as he tried to remember where he was.

His vision was blurred at the moment so visuals weren't much help at the moment but when he heard a voice, he tilted his head in confusion. It sounded some what familiar.

"Aye, I think he's starting to wake up..."

Like a sleepy puppy, Jacob's body relaxed and his head slowly fell back down cutely as his eyes gradually fell closed once more.

The wolf managed to feel peaceful for a moment until he felt a cold hand pat his face a bit roughly.  
"Uh uh uh. Now that you're up, we can get this party started!"

The hand's ice cold temperature seemed to jolt him awake like a electric current. His eyes flew open and he sat up and was now in the face of Emmet, Edward's brother.

A quick glance to the right let him know that Edward was a couple feet away and was grinning of course.

Upon instinct his arm automatically flew out to punch his portraiture And actually wasn't too shocked when his flying fist was caught quite effortlessly.

The pale married man could only chuckle at his feeble attempt. "He just woke up and he's already fiesty!"

"You bloodsuckers are holding me captive?! What kind of sick, twisted, perverts are you!" His voice was raspy but still angry all the same.

Edward completely disregarded everything he said. "My sweet little puppy~" he spoke to him in a way that parents talk to their newborn babies.

"I've got a treat for you~"

"I don't want any of your damn "treats" unless its freedom! So let me go you-"

"Hey~ you watch your mouth." Emmet warned with a amused tone.

"Your loud moans and deafening screams have attracted quite a lot attention. My brother wanted to try you out for himself."

Jake looked disgusted. "I'm not just some sex slave! You can't- you can't just whore me around!"  
He was becoming angry. How dare these dirty leeches treat him this way!

Emmet ran a finger down his luscious abs. "Oh, but we can. You're  _ours_ , now puppy. We can do  _whatever_  it is we want with you."

"And you'll love it too~ you little bitch. " Edward added in.

The rage bubbled up inside him, boiling his blood. His canines sharpened slightly, his ears and tail popped out, but he didn't go full wolf. He looked angry and confused, so Edward clarified.

"Remember that potion you drank? Yeah, it stops you from going full wolf for a few days as well. "

Jacob was so frustrated he couldn't contain it. He would've fought them but being in his weakened state, he couldn't do much damage.

So he tried to make a run for it. He hadn't even gotten completely off the bed before he was yanked back into the previous position, which was on his back.

They simply continued on their conversations like that didn't even happen.

"I think he needs a little more of that drink." Emmet said to Edward, holding down a squirming wolf.

"I ain't drinking shit!" Jacob yelled.

Edward smirked. "No, its effects are still working. Watch."  
He pulled himself out of his boxers and straddled Jacob's shoulders.

Since Emmet no longer had to hold him dnow, he moved to the side to get a better view of what his brother was talking about.

Edward presented his length to the angry wolf and pressed it to his stubbornly tightly sealed lips.

"Open up~" The poison was still in his system. So when he saw the vampire's pale, hard cock, he couldn't help but to want it, to yearn for it.

It was like it was bringing out his heat behaviors. That had to be it. Being sex hungry and easily turned on was how he acted during heat.

"C'mon puppy ~ say 'ah.' "

Jacob swore he was alpha but he sure didn't act that way.  
His body wanted one thing but his mind wanted the exact opposite. But little by little his body was beginning to convince his mind that they both wanted and needed the same things.

His instincts and body overrode his mind.

With a cute blush he opened his mouth, his ears flattening on his head in a submissive manner.

But in his mind he screamed _'no! No I don't want to taste your disgusting cock! Ill-Ill bite it!'_

Edward only laughed and continued on. "Your body is telling me what you really want." He saw Jacob's head tilt toward him and his mouth open a little wider.

"That's a good boy." He breathed, slowly sliding his cock slowly into his mouth. Jacob wrapped his lips tightly around it and sucked with a almost brutal suction.

"Ghnn..." Edward moaned, pulling out of his mouth.

He kissed the tip and then opened his mouth widely before he stuck his tongue out, a gesture that meant he wanted it back in his mouth.

The vampire certainly gave it to him, sliding it deeper into down his hot throat.

Jacob longed for this since he was screwed in the kitchen.

"F...fuck my throat...please..." he told Edward, looking right into his eyes. He groaned and shoved his cock into his throat, thrusting in and out of it with harsh power.

Emmet slid his own body under Jacob's and decided to try the teen out for himself.

Now Jacob had his legs spread wide, his back to Emmet's strong chest.

He slid his hands down to the boy's butt and spread his cheeks wide apart, which opened his hole slightly.

With skill and a few hip wiggles, he was able to push his cock inside, slowly plunging it as far as it could go.

"Mm!" Jacob moaned with his mouth full of cock still. Though, Edward had to stand up completely and use the headboard as support.

"Gahdamn he's tight ..." he gritted through his teeth. He then slid his hands to his inner thighs underhanded and pulled them further apart.

Jacob's eyes rolled back into his head as Emmet reached spots inside him no one has ever reached before.

He really, really enjoyed this, though he wouldn't admit it out loud.

Not that he needed to, his actions and thoughts spoke for him.

"He really likes when you get in really deep, Em'." Edward stated, shoving his cock completely into the hot willing mouth beneath him and held there.

He rolled his hips when he felt Jacob's tongue slide along his sack while he was being deep throated.

"Fuck yes. That feels so good. Lick my balls just like that! Such a good little cocksucker."

He held him there like that for a while, wanting him to choke and gag.

The wolf did gag after a while and pulled away, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the tip of his cock.

He panted like a tired puppy.  _'His cock tastes good...'_  he thought, always forgetting Edward could read minds.

The thought made the teen vamp smirk. Instead of ramming it back into his mouth, he made him beg for it.

Like one would tease a dog with a treat, he teased Jacob the same way. It didn't take much for him to beg, though, it did take a little longer than Edward thought.

His willpower was strong and he was surprised that the man was still fighting his own needs.

But when he did finally beg, it made his cock tingle.

"P-please, Edward. I want it back in my mouth~ " he began squirming with need. "I need to taste it! Please, please, please put it back in my mouth! I'll be a good boy!"

Jacob would've scolded himself for that if he had been in his right mind, if he hadn't wanted it so badly.

That was good enough for Edward and so he gave the pup his treat, sliding it all the way down his throat.

Both his holes were  _completely_  stuffed with vampire dick. He didn't know if he could take this.

The thicker vampire was even a little bigger than Edward. He stretched his hole to its limits.  
But it hit all his sweet spots and sensitive areas within him so well, he couldn't help but to mewl and moan.

Not to mention, his ass was tight and hot and sucked Emmett in so deep. It clung to his cock and sometimes he had to wonder if he'd ever be able to pull out again.

Edward was tired of standing so, he pulled out of him and sat in front of Emmett. Jacob wasn't about to let his treat get away from him and he followed until he was now in the backwards cowgirl position with Ed on his knees in front of him.

He immediately put it back in his greedy mouth and sucked hard.

"That's right baby, take it all the way down your throat. Swallow it." Jacob did as he was told and earned a few scratches between his ears. What a wonderful feeling!

All of a sudden, Jacob's mouth was flooded with Edward's cum! The vampire hadn't let him pull his head away and he wasn't prepared to swallow it so he had let it all gather into his mouth.

Once his mouth was full, he choked and cum came dripping out the sides of his mouth, dripping down his chin in thick globs or long streams and coating the sheets below.

Edward finally pulled out of his mouth to let him breathe. The wolf coughed and gathered a few gulps of air as he licked any cum off his face that his tongue could reach while looking Edward dead in his eyes.

A gesture that earned him another hot jet of cum right on the cheek.

His beautiful eyes looking up at him and seeing him lick up his cum as if he absolutely loved it made him shudder and throb just a little.

Edward never softened, so Jacob didn't quit sucking either.

As he sucked and did everything that was commanded of him, he had forgotten to focus on Emmett's wants and needs.

Instead of bouncing on his cock, he'd been switching between just rotating his hips in circles or grinding on it.

But apparently Emmett hadn't liked that.

"Don't grind on that shit, just ride it motherfucker." Emmet commanded, punctuating his command with powerful thrusts.

Unlike Edward, he hated when ukes grinded on his length like that. It didn't feel all that great to him.

A nice, hearty smack to his bubble butt got him moving like crazy.

Now that's more like it. Watching that ass bounce up and down on his hard length was hotter than words can describe.

As a reward to Jake, he lightly stroked and tugged on his tail which, oddly felt pleasurable to him.

But Jacob didn't like this position much, they could tell. He wasn't moaning as much or as loud.

Edward picked up on Emmet's thoughts and smirked at him, getting a smirk in return.

Jacob became suspicious and his ears raised up in question.

They simultaneously began moving him into a different position.

Of course, they thought it was funny to move him into 'doggy' style.

He was angered by it at first but his anger was forgotten as soon as those cold hands gripped his hips and yanked him back as they thrusted forward, thrusting so powerfully that Jacob would get the wind knocked out of him and fly forward onto the other vampires cock, who would thrust forward at the same time the other thrust forward.

Jacob was in absolute heaven. He couldn't moan since his mouth was stuffed and he had no air in his lungs.

All that could be heard was the slaps of hips ramming against hips and wet sloppy sounds of Jacob getting his face fucked.

The pleasure and pressure built up intensely inside of him, so much so that he felt like he was about to explode. His balls were tight and his groin really tingly.

Jacob wasn't ready to cum just yet. He didn't want to be the first one to cum. He didn't want to give them that satisfaction.

Defiantly, he pulled his bottom away from the grip of Emmett and panted as his balls loosened slightly and his awaiting orgasm died down.

But, the vampire had not liked that he pulled away from him, hadn't liked that his cock was no longer buried in that tight ass anymore.

In more annoyance than anger, he yanked the man backwards by his tail, which earned him a sexy moan, and shoved his length back in with a brutal thrust.

Jacob gasped and then let out a strangled moan. That thrust knocked all the wind from him and every muscle in his body went limp, his doggy style form crumpling and messing up the flow of their thrusts.

But he couldn't help it! That thrust really made him weak, nearly brought him to orgasm just like that. Anything else drastic like that and he was done for.

"Nuh uh." Emmet slapped his ass hard a few times, making his tender cheeks sizzling hot and stinging.

"Arch that back." He commanded.

The bigger vampire pushed down on his back to make it arch and when that didn't work, he yanked the boy's ass up by his sensitive tail.

That certainly did the trick. Jacob arched his back up so hard, it looked as if the angle was unnatural and like he was completely offering his ass to the vampire.

That, he liked. In fact, he loved that. That, that right there, that little gesture, turned him on so much.

As a reward, he got his favorite spot between his ears patted and scratched.

His heart rate sped up tenfold as he was yanked closer and closer to orgasm.

The blood rushing all over his body was driving the two vampires crazy with blood lust.

Emmet scrapped his fangs against the boy's neck. They never really drink from anything other than animals but with the wolf's blood pumping so hard, it got his curiosity going.

He wondered how wolf blood tasted.

"You better not fucking bite me!" He growled out and then howled loudly when his prostate was struck viciously.

Emmet continuously struck it using his vampire speed.

"Uhn uh! F-f-fuck!  _Ahh_! uh -gasp-  **uh uhn**  -gasp- argh  ** _ahhhh!_**!' Jacob moaned as he was brought to the brink of orgasm.

He was easily pushed over the edge and came with a hoarse sob and buried his face into the satin sheets.

His body tingled and twitched all over as his orgasm passed.

Edward patted his head. "Good dog."

"F-fuck you.." he mumbled tiredly into the sheets.

That orgasm sapped him of all his strength.

"Well damn, bro," Edward laughed. "You completely totaled my pup's ass!"

He grinned at him. "His mouth is still fine though. " he moved around to where Edward was and stood infront of Jacob, running the tip of his length all across his face and lips.

"You want cum, don't you little pup?"

Jacob tossed an exhausted look their way and said nothing. Though, the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it.

Once more, his ears went back submissively and he opened his mouth.

"Ah ah ah. Before you get cum, you must taste yourself."

He didn't really like the thought of that but hey, it couldn't hurt to know what you tasted like, right?

Jacob's little pink tongue darted out to slide along their slick lengths.

"Yeah, tell us how much you like it. "  
Jacob's eyes fell closed at his own taste and his tongue was now wildly licking and lapping at their lengths for more of his taste.

"Oh, look at that, he really likes it." He chuckled.

The hot site made their cocks throb a little and they both stroked themselves off, both leaving their pulsing tips at the edge of his mouth.

His tongue eagerly greeted the tips and slits of their cocks.

Emmet hissed, just about to come. "Uuughh fuck c'mere c'mere c'merec'mere!" He stroked himself faster, a few harsh pants leaving his lips as Jacob held his mouth open for him to cum inside.

When he came, boy did Jacob have a huge problem. He completely filled his mouth with his cum and since there was no more room, he just started cumming all over his chest and neck.

"Don't swallow it just yet, puppy." Edward told him as he turned Jacob's head back to his cock a shot a few squirts into his already full mouth.

The wolf squirmed as hot wet ribbons were now being shot at and onto his face.

When he was halfway done, his brother had come back over to release another load over the boy's face.

Now, he had both of them cumming on him at the same time. This was heaven for him.

When they were done, he was nearly drenched.

"Now. Now swallow it. And don't waste a drop."

He obediently did as he was told and swallowed it all. When he completed his task, he opened his mouth to show them.

"What a good boy ~ such a good puppy." The vampires laughed.

These two really sapped him of all his energy. Uncontrollably, he slumped over and began losing consciousness.

The last thing Jacob heard before he blacked out was, "should we take him to Carlisle, the Voltury or back to his pack?"

 


End file.
